Mischievous Pikachu Duo!
by iluvfanfics09
Summary: "Well, you'll have to wait." Yellow said grabbing her fishing rod with her and rushing towards the door, "You'll have to stay here. Can you take care of the house for me?" And without receiving ChuChu's answer, she headed out towards Viridian Forest. Specialshipping! One-Shot! Rated T to be safe.


**Me: Hi, guys! This is my first ever oneshot so tell me if it's good or not! Plus I couldn't think up of a good name.**

**Blue: Plus, she is currently studying and trying to make new stories.**

**Yellow: Don't forget that she's doing homework!**

**Blue: That's part of studies!**

**Red: Hey! What's the story about?**

**Blue, Yellow & Me: *face-palms***

**Red: What?!**

**Me: *shakes head* He's as idiotic and dense as ever. I thought he would know about it since he's part of the story -.-' ****Disclaimer: Kam does not own POKESPE! The one-shot will be short as well!**

_**Bold italic- imitation, location, present or past, thoughts in flashbacks**_

_Italic- flashback, thoughts_

Normal- Normal, main story, present

**{} A/N: Bold- Author's notes**

**_Bold italic underlined- Title_**

**_Mischievous Pikachu Duo!  
_**

In the Viridian forest, a certain house was up ahead. Birds tweeted and sang a song, the pokemons woke up from the bright light while the sunlight streamed through the windows, the curtains and onto a petite figure of a blonde haired girl who was sleeping peacefully while hugging a yellow pillow in her small bed.

The figure slowly shuffled as she yawned. When the sunlight went in, her eyes fluttered open as she sat up.

"Aaah!" The girl yawned again as she stretched out her slim arms, "What time is it?"

The blonde girl looked at the clock by her bedside table tiredly. She stiffened for a moment as she read the time _2:00 p.m._

"WAAH!" She cried causing a certain, female pikachu to wake up.

The pikachu yawned in annoyance since she was just having a nice sleep. She yawned again as her unconsiousness took control of her and darkness taking over. Her eyes shot open again as a voice shrieked.

"I'm late!" The yellow-haired girl cried.

The pikachu looked confused at her master as thoughts filled her head. _Why was she rushing? Maybe school? Nope, today's Saturday. Wait, does she even go to school?_ The pikachu stared at her master, waiting for her to finally notice her.

"What is it ChuChu?" Yellow asked a confused ChuChu as she noticed ChuChu's expression.

She put her hands abover ChuChu's head as she used her powers to read her thoughts. After a second or so, she finally got the answer.

"You're confused as to why I'm rushing right?" Yellow asked.

ChuChu nodded.

"Well, you'll have to wait." Yellow said grabbing her fishing rod with her and rushing towards the door, not bothering to answer the question, "You'll have to stay here. Can you take care of the house for me?" And without receiving ChuChu's answer, she headed out towards Viridian Forest.

When she left, ChuChu just simply cocked her head, very confused. She wanted to know why Yellow was dressed up nicely wearing a pale yellow polo shirt and a crimson red pleated skirt that was given to her for her birthday. It was her favourite and most girly outfit.

When the word "girly" came accross her mind, ChChu became more confused. She would only wear such clothes on special occasions so why was her master wearing it now. Plus, she didn't wear her usual straw hat.

ChuChu pondered on this for a few minutes until-

_Ring! Ring!_

ChuChu ran to the pokegear Yellow accidentally left behind. She jumped on the table and quickly pressed the answer button. How she knew this, she didn't know. Probably because she'd seen her master do this whenever the gear is ringing.

"Hello?"

ChuChu's ears pricked up when she heard the voice.

"Pika Pi! (Hi, Red!)" ChuChu squeaked happily.

"ChuChu?" Red asked obviously surprised.

"Pika! (Really!)" Another voice entered.

"Pika! (Yes!)" squealed ChuChu in happiness as she heard Pika's voice.

"Oh. So you want to talk to her, Pika?" Red asked his pikachu.

"Pika! (Yup!)"

"Okay, I'll-"

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"Well, I need to go now." He said as he left.

"Pika pi pika? (Why is he going?)" ChuChu asked.

"Pi pi pika chu pi. (Didn't you know? Yellow's coming.)" Pika told her.

"Pi. (Oh.)" ChuChu answered. _So that's why she was rushing to get ready and perfect and all. _Suddenly, a plan formed in her head.

"Pika, (You know,)" ChuChu said, "Pika pika chu pi pika. (I have a plan to get them together.)"

"Pika? (Really?)" Pika asked.

ChuChu nodded with a 'Yes' only audible for Pika to hear.

"Pi pika chu pi pika chu pi pi. (So basically we have to let them relax first. Then I'll come by the window to you and we'll wait 'till dinner arrives.)" ChuChu explained, "Pika pi pika pi chu pi. (I'll explain the rest to you when I come.)"

"Pi pika chu! (That's a great plan!)" Pika praised, "Pi pi pika pika chu chu! Pika pi pi chu. Pi Pika chu pi? (I have to tell you this but Red likes Yellow! He thinks Yellow doesn't have any feelings for him. Does Yellow even have feelings for him anyway?)"

"Pi pika! (Of course she does!)" snapped ChuChu.

"Pi-Pika. Pika pi, pi pika chu pi! (Sc-scary. Anyway, good thing Yellow has feelings for him or else he would've ended up with carrot head! **{A/N: He means Misty from the manga. Sorry, Misty fans}**" Pika said.

"Pi, pika chu, pi? (So, I will be going there, understand?)" ChuChu said.

"Pi, pika! (Yes, ma'am!)" saluted Pika.

"Pi. (Good.)" ChuChu smiled.

Little did they know that during the conversation, two certain people couldn't help but eavesdrop.

_**At Red's House, Living room, Pallet Town, 2:50 p.m (After conversation)**_

Yellow and Red sat on the sofa, reflecting on Pika and ChuChu's conversation. They wanted to find out what their plan was so badly.

_Red and Yellow were seated on the sofa as they overheard Pika's chattering. Red did not understand so he asked Yellow what his pikachu said._

_"Well, he said something about a plan. I'm guessing ChuChu is the leader." Yellow whispered while rolling her eyes._

_"Heh, she's turning into Blue ain't she?" Red joked._

_"Yeah." agreed Yellow, "Ooh, he's saying something."_

_"What did he say? What did he say?" Pleaded Red eagerly._

_"I'll try to say as best as I could," Yellow said, "**'That's a great plan! I have to tell you this but Red likes Yellow! He thinks Yellow doesn't have any feelings for him. Does Yellow even have feelings for him anyway? Sc... scary. Anyway, good thing Yellow has feelings for him or else he would've ended up with carrot head!'**"_

_"Uh...Okay." Red smiled nervously. He couldn't believe his ears that Pika was telling ChuChu that he likes Yellow. Good thing Yellow didn't realise it, "And what's with the 'carrot head'?"_

_Yellow shrugged her shoulders as she continued, "**'Yes ma'am!**' And that's all."_

They both sat in silence. Red had his hands on his knees around his black jeans, his red crimson eyes gazing at nothing as his red jacket stayed still on top of of his black shirt. His favourite red hat stayed on top of his messy hair.

"So, Red," Yellow started, breaking the silence, "I've been thinking about this lately. You know ChuChu and Pika. They seem to like each other so much!"

"I know." Red agreed, "It's like we were meant to be together."

"W-what? What do you m-mean?" Yellow blushed.

Red blushed as well when he realised what he just said.

"Nothing!" Red lied, "Anyway, we need to do something before they do something to us!"

Yellow nodded as they headed in to Red's bedroom, trying to form a plan to get their Pikachus' plans backfired.

**_At Red's house, Pallet Town, In the Kitchen 3:00 p.m_**

"Pika pi ChuChu? (What's taking ChuChu so long?)" complained Pika who was waiting by the window where he was meant to meet ChuChu, which was in the guest room.

Just when he said it there was a knock. He cautiously turned around only to see ChuChu outside. He sighed in relief. He tried to open the window but to no avail. He ran inside Red's bedroom where he was sitting and chatting with Yellow and squeaked louder so that Red will come which worked.

"What is it, Pika?" Red asked.

"Pi!" Pika squeaked.

"Sorry, Yellow, Pika wants me to do something." Red apologised.

"No, it's okay. Besides, we still have 8 hours to go." Yellow smiled.

Pika turned to the exit with Red on his tail, and when they reached their destination, Pika looked at the window to see if ChuChu was there. Nope, she wasn't. There was a shuffle and eventually, Pika realised ChuChu was hiding.

"So... You want me to open the window?" Red asked.

Pika nodded in response.

"...Why?" Asked Red curiously.

Pika just beckoned him to open the window.

"Okay... okay." Red muttered as he swiftly lifted the window, "I'll be in the living room watching movies with Yellow if you need me!"

He then ran off to help Yellow decide on a movie.

Pika sighed. _At least he didn't find out..._

"Pika... (Ow...)" ChuChu muttered in pain as she revealed herself, "Pika, chu pi pika! (Okay, I will explain to you the full plan then!)"

"Pi, ChuChu, pika pi chu pi! (By the way, ChuChu, they're choosing movies!)" Pika suddenly said out of the blues.

"Pi...? (Really...?)" ChuChu asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

**_In the Living Room, 3:50_**

Red and Yellow were busy choosing a movie. Red had lots of movies... but to Yellow's disappointment, most of them were scary movies.

Yellow was complaining all about it when they were in the kitchen, drinking iced tea, before continuing searching and deciding for a movie.

"Hmm... How about this one?" Red recommended while holding a comedy movie in his hand about two pikahcus, "This one is seriously funny!"

"Well," Yellow decided, "since it's a comedy movie and that you recommended it... we'll watch it!"

"Okay!" Red said as he opened the case, not noticing that the DVD has a different CD.

Little did they know that a certain pikachu swapped the CD with a scary movie...

_**25 minutes ago... When Yellow and Red decided to take a break from deciding...**_

_A yellow furball with a pink flower rolled in the living room silently. The pikachu, which turned out to be ChuChu, looked around to see if their main target was here. No singn of them which was good. Quickly, she scurried to the pile of DVD cases and began to look__ at every DVD case which were all scary movies... Except for one._

_From all the heaps of DVDs, she spotted a DVD which had two pikachus at the front. She immediately sensed that it was a comedy movie._

_She opened the DVD and took out the CD. She moved on to a scary movie, doing the same process she had done to the comedy. Once she had finished, she swapped both DVDs in the wrong case... On purpose. She knew Yellow was afraid of scary things so ChuChu planned that she will probably be terrified and hold on to Red._

_After she was done she heard footsteps._

_"Uh... Red, why do you love scary movies?" complained a female voice._

_ChuChu immediately panicked as she was still in the living room. Her master will be back soon._

_She headed for the guest room quickly and went in just as Yellow and Red's footstep went past the door way. The female pikachu sighed as she relaxed from the panic attack._

_"Pi, pika chu? (So, did you do it?)" asked Pika._

_ChuChu nodded and they both high fived each other with their hands - no, paws._

**_Back To Red and Yellow_  
**

Red placed the CD in the DVD player and grabbed the remote for the DVD player. He settled down next to Yellow and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Ready?" Red asked.

Yellow nodded and Red pressed play on the remote. The movie started and there were lots of commercials in the beginning. Red then tuned out on some of them as he began to get bored. He then turned back to reality only to find fmiliar commercials that weren't supposed to be in the DVD.

_Wait a sec, those are different commercials! _Red thought but then shrugged it off after a few seconds.

When the menu appeared he pressed play movie again. He tuned out for the first half of the movie oblivious to the frightened noise and scared face Yellow was making, and that the movie was actually about a woman crawling fast on the floor always targetting people - in short, its scary!

That was when Yellow completely lost it.

"KYAA!" Yellow screamed as she held onto Red with trembling fingers.

Red blushed at Yellow's sudden action.

"Y-Yellow? W-what are you doing?" Red stuttered while blushing.

Red then soon got the answer once he heard whimpers and sobbing.

"Why?" Red asked as he looked up to the TV only to see a woman being hanged with a rope, "Okay, that explains it."

Red turned off the television and took out the DVD from the player. He looked carefully at the DVD and expected a CD with two pikachus happily walking together with two tainers behind them, but what he saw was different.

The DVD with the pikachus was replaced by a woman with long black hair and was in a crawling position.

Red smacked his forehead.

"What i-is it, Red?" asked Yellow who was still frightened.

"Someone swapped the DVDs." Red explained, "And I think I know who did it..."

Yellow then nodded, "It's time for our plan."

_**In the guest room, 4:00**_

"Pi... pi pi pika! (H... Hahahahah!)" laughed the two pikachus.

Pika and ChuChu couldn't believe their plan actually worked and now, they're laughing and rolling on the floor at their victory.

They've been watching their masters and saw Yellow hugging Red and Red... Well, being red.

"Pi pikachu pi! (It was so funny when Red didn't notice that the DVD was different!)" laughed Pika as chibi tears were visible.

"Pi pikachu chu! (I know!)" agreed ChuChu.

They continued to laugh and roll on the floor, only to be interrupted by a bang.

"Okay. Who did this?" boomed a voice.

The two pikachus sat upright as shivers jolted through their spine. They looked up nervously only to be met with an angry face of... Red.

"Ah... R-Red. Calm down!" Yellow said as she tried to calm down Red.

She looked at the pikachus who were putting on a puppy face and begging her to help them, but she just gave them an apologetic look.

"Come on," shouted Red, "who changed the DVD?"

None of the pikachus dared to move.

_Good, _thought Yellow, _Red's acting is scaring them. Our plan is working!_

Pika then pushed ChuChu to the front as ChuChu gave an face saying 'sorry'. Red's face softened as part of the plan.

"Fine. I'll give you another chance." Red decided.

Upon hearing this, ChuChu squealed in happiness.

"On one condition, you must kiss and stay with Pika forever."

ChuChu looked confused but stayed calm. Since she and Pika liked each other already, the first task was easy. She went to Pika and kissed him by the cheek. Then she went to Yellow and gave her a confused look.

"Hm? What is it?" Yellow asked.

Yellow did the same thing she did in the morning when ChuChu gave the same confuse look she gave when Yellow was rushing. When Yellow read ChuChu's thoughts, she blushed.

"What did ChuChu say?" Red asked.

"Uh..." Yellow muttered nervously, "ChuChu wants to know how she will end up with Pika forever."

"What?!" Red shouted then turned to ChuChu, "I mean, you can because me and Yellow are already dating."

Yellow blushed furiously as steam began to appear from her ears. She couldn't believe Red would lie to them. She then noticed ChuChu beckoning Yellow to read her mind.

"**Then prove it. By kissing, too." **Yellow said as she read ChuChu's thoughts.

Yellow blushed as she stumbled to Red.

"What now?" She whispered.

"You know, ChuChu is good." Red complimented, "but we have no other choice."

"Wha-" Yellow tried but was unable to finish when Red's lips touched hers.

Yellow blushed at this action but was able to kiss back, deepening the kiss.

ChuChu and Pika cheered and clapped as the couple let go.

"So, this was part of your plan, right?" Red asked the cheering pikachus.

The two pikachus stopped and smiled nervously before running off.

"I'm actually glad this happened." Red said.

"Why?" Yellow asked.

"Because I love you." Red smiled.

"I-I love you too, Red!" Yellow confessed while blushing.

Red smiled again before running off to catch the to pikachus.

Yellow stood there smiling and blushing.

_I'm glad this day happened, too._

**Me: Yes! Finished. Did you like it, Yellow, coz in my opinion, it was bad T.T**

**Yellow: *daydreaming* Aah! Such a happy ending. I wonder if we'll get married, and then have-**

**Me: *claps in front of Yellow's face* Hello?**

**Yellow: *snaps out of daydream* Hm. Oh sorry. I was just in a world of my own. *starts daydreaming again***

**Me: *shakes head* That Yellow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it .**

**Red: Review please! Tell us if it was good or not ^_^**


End file.
